


Wrong Clothes

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Reveal, but secret relationship, cursing too, idk what's this let's ust roll with it, of course, plagg is done, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you wearing boy clothes?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, I’m trying a new style. I had a sudden rush of inspiration last night along with a desire for a change, let’s say.”</p><p>Alya didn’t seem entirely convinced by that and Marinette was sure Alya’s lie detector was beeping, but her best friend seemed nice enough to leave her off the hook for now. She was about to say something when Nino interrupted her.</p><p>“Bonjour dudettes….er, Mari? Why are you wearing Adrien’s clothes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back at it with whatever this is. A weird oneshot. Spoiler alert: 'Kinky' makes a comeback. They are like 17/18 in this. 
> 
> Sorry fi there are any mistakes!

There were times when Adrien used to be extremely bitter about how empty the house was whenever his father was away on a business trip. But now he really came to appreciate it. Because you know what one can do in a huge empty mansion? Scream. 

It came in quite helpful when you have a secret girlfriend and you are a hormonal teenager who got cat tendencies because of his superpowers . Adrien tried to play it nonchalantly when Ladybug swung through his window. Raise your eyes, greet. Isn’t like the had his whole dressing displayed on the floor cause he wanted to wear something nice without looking like he was putting an effort. No monsieur.

“Salut, my lady. I think you are a little bit late.” he said looking at his phone.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Well, excuse me I had to be subtle. What’s to you anyway?” she started smirking, an amused glimmer in her eyes”Are you so eager to see me?”

“Me? I’m happy to see you of course, but my eagerness is perfectly under control, thank you very much.”

“Oh really?” she smiled as she slowly walked towards him, dropping her transformation.

Adrien nodded trying not to make eye contact with her as Marinette dropped on the couch next to him. No way he is falling into this trap again, she will have to start things this time. He clutched the magazine he wasn’t actually reading when she rested her chin on his shoulder, her lips brushing slightly against his earlobe.

“What if I tell you I’m not wearing any underwear?” she whispered.

You know what? Fuck it. Marinette yelped as he jumped on top of her and they fell on the floor giggling like two idiots.

 

\---------------------------

“Ugh, disgusting humans and their disgusting mating rituals.” Plagg lamented while biting bitterly into a slice of camembert.

“Don’t be mean now Plagg.” Tikki scolded while eating a cookie.

“I’m not mean, it’s the truth!”

A round of loud moans echoes through the room. Plagg and Tikki were on the superior level of the bedroom, but it didn’t really matter where they’d go. They could go on the other side of the house and the screams and moans could still be heard.

“They are the worst so far when it comes to mating season.”

“I don’t know about that. Remember Venice?”Tikki pointed out.

“I’d rather not. But for once it was my kitten that made your bug lovesick and not the other way around.”

_Princesssssss_

_Oh, oh, oh Dieu, this is just so…_

_Merde, I’m gonna….I…._

Plagg threw Tikki an annoyed look that screamed _the fuck did I tell you_?

“I swear they get louder with every century.” the black kwami lamented taking another bite of camembert.

“Well, it seems like they are done now.” Tikki said trying to cheer him up.

The creaking of the bed frame and the rustling of the sheets accompanied but another series of moans told another story.

“Or not.”

\-----------------------------------

Marinette loved waking up next to Adrien. She felt so content and warm and Dieu, his smell put her in a trance. And against his own beliefs, no, he didn’t smell like rotten cheese. She couldn’t quite pinpoint it. Something musky, something citrus and a faint smell of leather that got more accentuated when he transformed. She was fine with it being more personal rather than one of those expensive fragrances for men that makes you think the smell leads to a sexy naked French guy waiting for you in silk sheets...wait. The smell she preferred lead to a sexy naked French supermodel albeit in cashmere sheets not silk ones, but still. Totally owned you men fragrances commercials.

Marinette yawned and rolled over in Adrien’s arms. How early was it? She hoped it was early enough for a good breakfast. Maybe some crepes with chocolate and strawberries. And some Café Au Lait cause they'll need it to stay awake through the day. Adrien nuzzled her neck making her giggle. She blindly reached for the phone on the nightstand hoping they didn't throw it who knows where last night. Marinette opened her eyes reluctantly to check the time. 

_8:15_

Oh, nice, they could still sleep a little....hold on. 8:15? 

Marinette let out a loud shriek as she stumbled out of Adrien’s arms and off the bed. 

Merde, merde, merde, they were in so much shit. Or they’ll be if they are late. Marinette grabbed her underwear fast from the drawer handle where they landed at some point last night and remembered to send a quick praier to her lucky stars because her panties didn’t get lost in his room like the last time. 

“What happens? Where am I? Akuma?” Adrien mumbled confused while trying to look around.

Marinette glanced at him and saw he landed on his back on the floor, his hips still tangled in the blanket.

 _Good_ she thought reluctantly _I don’t gave time to get distracted by his dick now_

“Get your ass up and get dressed, it is…” she sparred a fast glance at the phone while raking through the clothes”8:16. Madame Brisbois will kill us for being late again.”

It seemed that was the only boost Adrien needed to get past the post-sleep dizziness. He jumped up and darted for the bathroom with a resonant _fuck_. Which pretty much summed up what was going on in Marinette’s head now.

Alright, jeans? Check. Shirt? Check. Jacket? Check. Only one problem. She couldn't put the last two items on because she couldn’t find her bra.

_Merde, merde, merde, why do these things keep happening to her? The clock was ticking she didn’t have time to play ‘Where is Waldo’ with a piece of red lace. Well, fuck that shit, time to go braless._

“Tikki!” Marinette shouted panicked as she moved some shirts aside looking for her satchel.

“Mwri!”

The girl looked over her shoulder to see Adrien jumping out of the bathroom brushing his teeth while trying to put on pants. He threw something at her and Marinette caught it instinctively. Right mouthwash. 

“Thanks, chaton!”

“Marinette, I think we need to go.” Tikki pointed out appearing next to her shoulder,

Right right, things to concentrate on: arriving on time at school. Not Adrien’s bed hair. Honestly, they wouldn’t have wasted two years on keeping the identities secret if she would have seen Adrien’s bed hair. Adrien’s hair who was so nice to run your fingers through and so nice to tug at and...

“Marinette!”

\-----------------------------------------

Marinette wasn’t stupid. But sleep deprivation and hurry can lead to her doing lots of stupid things. Hell, she almost choked on the mouthwash when she realized she did what could possibly be characterized the biggest mistake of her life: she wasn’t wearing her clothes.

Dieu, what an idiot she was. In her crazy hurry, she didn't realize the things she dressed with weren't hers. At least she opted wisely to wear a pair of laceless shoes. Given how shitty her luck was that morning, if she had laces, she would have probably tripped over them, fell down the stairs, get a concussion, die and thus not being able to save Paris from Hawkmoth anymore or have sex with Adrien. What a fucking tragedy would that be.

Marinette tried to catch her breath once she made it to class.

_8:25_

She was not wearing her clothes, her hair looked like she was just done being fucked senseless(which isn’t _that_ far from the truth), she didn’t have any books with her, hell not even a pen, but hey, she made it to class in time. At least there was that.

“Hey girl, I was worried for a sec about…”Alya stopped when she noticed Marinette overall look.”What’s up with these aesthetics today? Why are you wearing boy clothes?”

Marinette knew Alya realized that what she was wearing were actually boy clothes belonging to a boy, not the fashionable kind of ‘boy clothes’. Ladybug’s luck better start working.

“Oh, you know, I’m trying a new style. I had a sudden rush of inspiration last night along with a desire for a change, let’s say.”

Alya didn’t seem entirely convinced by that and Marinette was sure Alya’s lie detector was beeping, but her best friend seemed nice enough to leave her off the hook for now. She was about to say something when Nino interrupted her.

“Bonjour dudettes….er, Mari? Why are you wearing Adrien’s clothes?”

Well, fuck.

Seriously, all Marinette’s brain could process at the current moment was a loud and accentuated FUCK. Dieu, she was in so much trouble. Alya looked ready to hound her for that, while Nino just looked confused. Marinette was about to blurt out something about needing to sit down when an arm draped over her shoulders.

“Because she looks good in them.”

Adrien gave Alya and Nino a smile as if his previous sentence was supposed to clear everything up. Luckily for them, Madame Brisbois came into class then, asking for everybody to take their seats. Marinette was never so happy to see her.

_8:30_

Perfect timing.

\-----------------------------------------

“Because she looks good in them?” 

Those were the first things Marinette told Chat Noir when he dropped in her room.

“Hey, don’t blame me. It is the truth.” he said raising his paws in a defensive stance.”If you don’t like them can I have them back?”

Marinette snorted. As if. They smelled like him. And they were comfy. And they smelled like him.

“No.”

Chat huffed.

“Well, unlike you purrincess, this cat appreciates returning stuff to their respective meowners.” he dropped his transfromation.”I believe this belongs to you, non?”

Marinette looked surprised when he fluttered her red lacy bra before her eyes. She snatched it from him.

“Merci, Chaton. It is my favourite bra. Would have been a shame if it would have been completely lost in your room. Like how it happened to my polka dotted panties. Are you sure you have no idea what happened to them?” she smirked while looking at her partner.

“Nope, not the slightest idea.” he nodded vigorously.”So are your parents home?”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I called you over so we can have super silent sex and pray my parents don’t burst into the room for a reason or another.” she replayed her voice dripping with sarcasm.”They are catering an event on the other side of the city. So the house is all ours.”

Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully, then a little smirk started appearing and Marinette knew he got an idea.

“Can we do it on the kitchen counter?”

“No.”

“Why?” he whined.

“Because people, namely me, eat there.” Marinette protested.

“I’ll eat there too, technically speaking.”

Marinette let the pun slide this time.

“Is there a place where you wouldn’t like having sex?” 

“An elevator. It would be wrong on so many levels.”

A pause. Did he make the first suggestion just for it to lead to a pun? 

“I swear I’m gonna gag you.” the blunette threatened, pointing her bra in his direction

“Kinky.” he winked at her.”Are you trying to set me boobie trap, princess?”

“Alright, you can leave now. I’m forbidding you from physical interaction for twelve hours.”

Adrien didn’t look phased.

“But I wanted to eat out.”

Marinette crossed her arms and turned away from him.

“Three courses plus dessert.”

She closed her eyes.

“I brought jasmine scented candles.”

She opened an eye.

“I can order some wine.”

Marinette opened the other eye as well.

“I can arrange a bubble bath. Apricot and mango ”

Damn the alley cat, he knew her weaknesses too well.

“Oh fine, I lift the ban. Just one condition.”

“I’m all ears.”

“After we are done, you leave,” Marinette decided to explain after seeing his face change from mischief to worry”I don’t want to see you running to school in one of my skirts tomorrow.”

“I don’t know mon amour, I believe I’d look _dashing_ while running to lycée in a skirt.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“We got all night for that.”


End file.
